In multiplayer games, content editing is often encouraged by publishers. Content editing often increases player enjoyment as players can adapt the game to their own needs and desires. Increased player enjoyment in turn leads to increased play and thus revenue.
Game content editing, often termed “molding”, is sometimes so encouraged that publishers create mod editing tools specifically for this purpose. Other publishers may make source code available for users to work with for this purpose.
However, content editing is generally not a social process. As such, it often fails to draw players to itself Consequently, content editing is usually limited to a very small percentage of players.